


Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls

by RedMageLettuce



Category: Five Night's at Freddy's - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMageLettuce/pseuds/RedMageLettuce





	Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls

He loved toying with you. He would never admit it though. He found how you squeaked and blushed at his bold movements quite adorable. Then there are the moments of your fear and total terror that you displayed when the others appeared in the doors of that cramped nightwatch room. Every jump and startled scream you make is like sweet sugar to his ears. Just thinking about your every action would send shivers down his spine. He would never admit that either. Now since it was your last night here, he decided to give you a little... visit. Something that would make you never forget him like he would never forget you. And luckly for him, everything he needed was here in the resturant, except for you who would later and someone to "play" with the others while you are busy. After assembling all the items required for this surpise send of, the time finally came for the nightwatch to begin.

-time skip-

You sighed deeply. Tonight was your last night at this job and heaven knows you wont be returning for that overtime check. But even tho it is your last night, no one was bugging you. I mean sure Bonnie would come visit or Chica would pop up in the bathroom but that was it. Freddy was staying on his stage and Foxy was hiding behind his curtian. This lack of action bugged you a lot nore than you would let on. After flipping through the cameras again, you noticed that there was this weird poster on one of the walls. Shutting your doors so that way no one could mess with you while you examine that weird poster. You had enough power anyway, and it was almost six am so you figured you'd be fine. Looking as closely has you could at the poster, you noticed a small child's laughter slightly ringing in your ears. Startled by the unexplained noise, you put down your tablet.   
"Eep!" You gave a started noise.   
A man with golden hair was laying across your desk in nothing but a speedo, bow tie, and a small top hat. He gave a wink before speaking:  
"Draw me like one of your French Girls.~"


End file.
